falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
皮克曼畫廊
(interior) (east) }} The Pickman Gallery is a location in Boston's North End in 2287. Layout The upper sections of this three-floor house are filled with mutilated corpses and raiders. In the room to the immediate left of the entrance there are a number of unsettling paintings, which will cause companions to react. On the third floor are a weapons workbench and beds. There is a hole in the wall on the third floor which provides access to the basement. Alternatively the basement can be accessed by opening the Master level locked door in the kitchen on the ground floor. The basement leads to a series of tunnels where a group of raiders are searching for Pickman. Once the Sole Survivor drops into the tunnels, the only way to escape the area is at the end of the tunnels through a manhole leading to a ruined building next to North End's cemetery. Inside the tunnels and after crossing a pipe bridge, a makeshift camp is fitted with a cooking station and a mattress. Through the tunnels the Sole Survivor will arrive to find Pickman being attacked by Slab and a group of raiders. If the raiders are killed, Pickman will reward the player character with his key to a safe behind a painting on the ground floor. The painting is in the northwest corner in the room with heads on pikes. If Pickman is killed the key may be looted from the body. 值得注意的物品 內部 * 給傑克的訊息 - 畫廊地上的掠奪者屍體上。 * Surgical mask - Located on the second floor, on a table with a pair of handcuffs near a dead raider on a red gurney (if it is knocked to the floor, it can be very difficult to spot). If on the floor, it is usually almost exactly halfway between the bottom corner of the gurney and the table. * 2 Vault-Tec lunchboxes ** In the eastern room of the third floor, on top of the bed headboard shelf. It is likely to be displaced due to a raider triggering the missile tripwire on the opposite side of the landing. ** In the basement's first room, northwest corner, held by a skeleton. * 2 Nuka-Cola Quantums - In a crate on the pipe bridge in the underground tunnels. * 皮克曼的鑰匙 - 皮克曼身上，任務中會給予，用來解鎖畫廊的壁式保險箱。 * 開鎖娃娃 - 在皮克曼所處區域，中間柱子旁地上。 * 驚世奇譚第41期 - 同上，在大箱子前的地上。 * 皮克曼的感謝筆記 - 畫廊保險箱內，任務獎勵。 * 皮克曼的刀 - 同上。 外面 * Power armor - Leveled full set. Located in a terminal-locked cage on a barge northeast of Pickman Gallery. * 從畫廊屋頂，有一條路徑往凱伯宅邸方向可以通到一個無標記地點"公寓" ，裡面有： ** 婦女互助會卡帶8 - 電視附近的桌上。 ** 4本逾期圖書在屋子中央的地上。 ** 1 Vault-Tec lunchbox on a shelf near the kitchen sink. Notes * A number of unsettling paintings are on display in the gallery, the first ten are on display in the room to the immediate left of the entrance, one is on display in the kitchen, and the final painting is in the basement. * Pickman's paintings are painted in the blood of his victims. A can of blood can be seen at the front of the "all seeing eye" painting in the basement of the building. Appearances The Pickman Gallery only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 皮克曼及其畫廊的靈感都來自Ｈ.P.洛夫克拉夫特的短篇小說皮克曼的模特。 * 屋內廁所的馬桶塞(定在牆上)和血手印貌似致敬了輻射3的死亡馬桶塞室。 Bugs * Hancock becoming a companion before completing and submitting locks out the dialogue option for submitting this quest. A workaround is to temporarily remove Hancock as a companion then talk to him again. If Hancock is a companion, open the dialogue options, and choose 'Talk'. Hancock will remark that when he gave you the quest, he did not mean take him there. The player will be rewarded with caps, and the quest will complete. * Sometimes the red entrance door to the gallery won't open, there is no focus to open the door. ** Saving the game then reloading the save should allow the door to be opened. 圖集 FO4 Pickman Astoundingly Awesome.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales FO4_Safe_Pickman.png|Pickman's safe Fo4 bobblehead Lockpick.jpg|Lock picking bobblehead FO4 Pickman Gallery int 1.png|Entrance FO4 Pickman Gallery int 2.png|Dead raider FO4 Pickman Gallery int 3.png|Corpses FO4 Vault-Tec Lunchbox in Pickman Gallery.png|Vault-Tec lunchbox FO4 Caps Stash in Pickman Gallery.png|Caps stash FO4 Nuka-Cola Quantum in Pickman Gallery.png|Quantums in the sewer Paintings Fo4 Pickman Painting 01.jpg|Painting 01 Fo4 Pickman Painting 02.jpg|Painting 02 Fo4 Pickman Painting 03.jpg|Painting 03, "Picnic for Stanley" Fo4 Pickman Painting 04.jpg|Painting 04 Fo4 Pickman Painting 05.jpg|Painting 05 Fo4 Pickman Painting 06.jpg|Painting 06 Fo4 Pickman Painting 07.jpg|Painting 07 Fo4 Pickman Painting 08.jpg|Painting 08 Fo4 Pickman Painting 09.jpg|Painting 09 Fo4 Pickman Painting 10.jpg|Painting 10 Fo4 Pickman Painting 11.jpg|Painting 11 Fo4 Pickman Painting 12.jpg|Painting 12 Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Pickman Gallery es:Galería Pickman ru:Галерея Пикмана uk:Галерея Пікмана